Matthew Rembrandt and the Auror Trials
by Nick McFly
Summary: PLEASE read the FULL SUMMARY inside before chapter 1. there was not enough space to fit the full summary here.


Matthew Rembrandt and the Auror Trials

FULL SUMARY: After the Battle of Hogwarts, the school is nearly completely destroyed. Leaving it unable for new children to learn there. That leaves hundreds of students to find new schools to attend. So when 14-year-old Matthew Rembrandt is forced to pick a new school (he attended Hogwarts before it was destroyed). He chooses The Wizarding Academy of Magical Arts (W.A.M.A. or The Academy; for short) he makes friends, has adventures, and discovers enemies at his new school.

Meanwhile, the Ministry of Magic is having trouble after the fall of Voldemort. With Voldemort gone, that leaves open the title of darkest wizard, and hundreds are trying to claim the spot, making the Wizarding World a very dangerous place to be.

Due to the rise of evil wizards and witches, the Ministry of Magic has issued special early training for becoming an Auror. Which anyone with high grades in the Defense against the Dark Arts class can attend; which includes Matthew Rembrandt. The special training put students into teams and they travel the world learning new spells and uncovering a secret of old magic, a magic that has to do with a certain black veil in the Department of Mysteries.

Chapter 1: Birthday decisions

The sun beat down on the back of Matthew Rembrandt's neck as he mow the front lawn to his house. The smell of freshly cut grass made his nose itch. There was a heat wave headed toward Matthew's hometown of Hampton. He quickly finished his yard work, not wanting to be outside too long, and headed indoors. He went to the bathroom to take a cold shower and get ready for dinner.

He took of his clothes and hopped into the stream of refreshing water. He stepped out, combed the pitch-black hair out of his eyes and put on a nice collared shirt, and slacks. Hurrying down the stairs to meet his parents in the living room.

"There you are son." Said Matthew's father, Christopher," Your mother and I have been waiting on you for ages!"

"Sorry dad, I just wanted to take a shower before we went out to Jacksons."

Jacksons is Matthew's favorite restaurant; they only go there on special occasions. And on this day, the special occasion happened to be Matthew's fourteenth birthday.

"Let's go everybody, get in the car. The reservation is in twenty minutes." Rushed Mr. Rembrandt. They all got into the car and headed to the restaurant.

"Happy birthday, sweetie!" squealed Matthew's mom, Julia

"Mom! You're embarrassing me."

"Sorry honey, it's just so hard to believe that you're already fourteen." She said with a sniffle as they pulled into the parking lot.

They entered the restaurant and took a seat at a booth. Matthew grabbed a menu and flipped through it quickly, thinking about something else.

"Is something bothering you Matt?" asked Mr. Rembrandt

"Oh. Are you thinking about Hogwarts honey?" Mrs. Rembrandt queried

"Quiet! There are muggles around!" whispered Matthew and his father in unison with a scolding tone

Mrs. Rembrandt is not too knowledgeable about all the rules of the Wizarding World, for she is a muggle, and Mr. Rembrandt is a Wizard.

"Sorry Matt." She said in a hushed voice

"We'll talk about it when we get home son, okay?" offered Mr. Rembrandt

The family ordered their food and had a wonderful dinner. It was already Nine O' Clock when the Rembrandts' arrived home.

"I'm going upstairs for a bath, Christopher." called Julia from the other room.

"Okay honey, me and Matt are going to have some birthday cake." He replied

Mr. Rembrandt sliced two pieces of cake and handed a plate to Matthew. The father and son sat down at the table and ate quietly for a few moments.

"Listen Matt, I know that you are worried about all that has been happening lately. You are supposed to be entering your fourth year at Hogwarts, but…since the Battle of Hogwarts destroyed the school. You'll have to find a new Wizarding school to attend."

"I know dad, a lot of my friends are going to Durmstrang. I can't think of anywhere else to go."

"We already talked about this Matt, Durmstrang is too far north, and it's thousands of miles away. We want you to learn at a place closer to home. Think about it, there are plenty of other offers that you can accept. There are letters from other schools, welcoming you to learn at their institutes." Mr. Rembrandt said as he walked across the kitchen. He opened a drawer and pulled out a stack of envelopes, bound together with a rubber band. "Here, take these and look through them before you go to bed."

"What are they?" asked Matthew intrigued

"They're the letters from the other schools, asking you to learn at their facilities." Replied Mr. Rembrandt. "Tomorrow morning, I want you to hand me the envelope to the school you want to attend."

"Okay dad," said Matthew with a yawn," I'm going to head upstairs, and rest. Goodnight."

Matthew walked up the stairs and turned on the light to his room, he slumped down onto his bed and spread out the envelopes on his blanket. There were at least twenty to chose from. He skimmed through the letters; most of them were the same as the last. There was even a letter for an all witch school, Matthew laughed to himself. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw an envelope with a golden seal lying on the floor. Matthew thought he must have dropped it as he leaned over to pick it up.

"The Wizarding Academy of Magical Arts." He read aloud to himself off of the closed envelope. He slit open the top and began to read the letter.

The Wizarding Academy of Magical Arts

Headmaster: Charles Earnest Williams

Dear Mr. Rembrandt,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at The Wizarding Academy of Magical Arts. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment,

Term Begins September 1st. We expect your owl by no later than July 31st. We await you.

Sincerely,

Harold Randal,

Head Secretary for Charles Williams

Matthew put the letter under his pillow and set the other envelopes onto his nightstand. Picking a new school was easier than Matthew Rembrandt thought. He closed his eyes and fell asleep almost immediately, with his clothes on and all.


End file.
